A Million Pieces
by x.Tohru.Seraphina.x
Summary: The same answer to her three questions broke Suze's heart into a million pieces. Can Jesse pick up the pieces before he loses her? A Jesse x Suze oneshot.


Heyya guys!! I'm so happy if your reading this. It's my first fic. After being constantly annoyed by a great friend to write a story, I finally did. So thanks to Katrina Van Tassel for making me write this and for helping me and also to pisceanpowergirl for her great advice. I hope you enjoy!!

A/N: I don't own anything!

Susannah "Suze" Simon was sick of it. Sick and tired of studying. She was sitting at her dining table surrounded by pyschology books. She was in her fourth and final year of university and had her final examinations coming up.

At the other end of the table sat her boyfriend of 5 and half years, Jesse De Silva, smiling at his girlfriend. Their love was as true and pure as a white orchid, and both of them new that it would last until the end of time.

Now back to the story, Suze couldn't stand it anymore. She threw down her book and just stared at Jesse. She was still the same as she was all those years ago when they met; very image conscious but not caring what others thought of her, well not that much.

Jesse could see the tension levels rising in her body as she fought an inward battle and being the good boyfriend he is decided to interfere, "Querida, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jesse. Why do you ask?" she replied to him as innocently as she could, she didn't want to worry him.

"No reason. It just seemed as though something was bothering you. You can tell me, if something is, I will always be here to protect you, no matter happens," he replied to her. Just proving to her once again that he was the perfect boyfriend.

That last sentence made her crack. She had to tell him, she just couldn't keep it inside of herself any longer. "Actually Jesse, there are a few things I wanted to ask you. Do you think I'm pretty? Am I important in your life? Do you like me?"

He didn't even have to think before replying to her, "No. No. And, no." As much as it pained him to say it, he had to.

Without letting the tears slip from her eyes, Suze quietly excused herself from the room. And when he didn't try and stop her and justify his answers was when the barriers broke. The tears poured silently down her face and her heart broke into a million pieces as she walked away from him looking at the floor.

She was so disappointed at Jesse's words she didn't even notice him walk past her and block the doorway until she walked straight into his chest. And even then he didn't let her fall. Jesse caught her in his arms and carried her to their couch. And as he wiped her tears away he said, "Do you know why I said no to all of your questions? It's because you aren't pretty; you're the most beautiful woman in the universe. You aren't important in my life because you are my life: you give it meaning and me the will to live. I don't like you because I love and I'm never ever going to let you go."

And with those words Jesse kissed her with all the passion and love he held for her. That was when he heard the wise words of his good friend playing in his head, "Jesse, kisses are like tears; the only ones that are real are the ones that you can't hold back." Up until that moment he never realized how true the words of Cee-Cee Webb were.

As they broke apart for air, he took a small box out his pocket. Susannah's dreams had recently been plagued with dreams of death. Dreams of death have been known to show that a wedding will be taking place soon and that the wedding will be beautiful.

Jesse slowly got down on one knee in front of his beloved girlfriend and said to her, "Susannah in the past seven years I have grown to love you more and more each day. I knew from the moment I figured out that you were a girl that I was going to be fighting with myself so that I could one have the courage to tell you how I feel. I know that we have only been living together for a few months, but your family and friends agree with me. And so I ask you, will you, Susannah Simon, please be my wife?"

Suze's jaw dropped as soon as he uttered those last few words and opened the small jewellery box. In that beautiful little box sat a simple silver diamond engagement ring.

As he knelt there waiting for answer, Suze tried to find the words voice her thoughts, feelings and most importantly her answer. But all she could do was let the tears leak fro her eyes once again as she whispered to him, "Yes. But did you really need an answer after that little speech?"

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle at that before actually registering her answer. Suze waited for about ten seconds before a look of absolute happiness filled his face. Jesse gently lifted her hand and slowly slid the ring on top her finger.

After putting the ring on Suze's finger, Jesse slowly stood up. He picked her up and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. That moment they both felt like they were on top of the world. Nothing was ever going to bring them down. Never again.

I really hope you liked my first fic. Please review and tell me what you think, even if you didn't like it.


End file.
